


Haunted

by prose_goddess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepy, Gen, Gore, Horror, Mutilation, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: A young man visits his uncle's. All is not what it seems.
Kudos: 1





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite genre is horror. Be warned this is very graphic. Read at your own risk.

Eerie laughter drifted across a dark, moonlit sky. A soft summers breeze chilled Solomon as he walked down the dirt road towards his uncle's home. The full moon shown brightly as he reached the small mansion. Seeing the towers brought back childhood memories of Solomon and his cousin playing on the grounds. Laughter seemed to drift through the night again and Solomon shivered. He tried not to think of his cousin anymore, nothing good would ever come of it. 

Stepping up to the large door he noticed the brass knocker seemed tarnished. Slowly pushing the door open he caught the faint smell of iron in the air. Shivering again he closed the door behind him and entered the house. He called out for his uncle, but didn't hear a reply. 

As he walked further into the house a nagging feeling pulled at the back of his mind. A few more moments passed and he began to wonder where his uncle and aunt were. They were expecting him, surely they hadn't forgotten? The TV was on in the other room so they had to still be in. 

Curious, and slightly worried, Solomon walked through the house looking in all the rooms on the main level. He didn't find anyone. Now a whisper was telling him to be very worried. It wasn't like his relatives not to greet him as he entered their house. They were always punctual. Always seemed a bit...obligated. 

Solomon swallowed the fear growing in his mind, pushing away the irrational thoughts. Perhaps they had just fallen asleep waiting for him? He climbed the polished wooden staircase leading to the second level. He called out again for his uncle, silence greeting him again. That's when Solomon realized the depth of the silence. No clocks were ticking, the house didn't sound....alive. Nothing. Fear seeped in even stronger. 

Eerie laughter was heard again, giving the young man goosebumps. It sounded like it was coming from the master bedroom. 

Curiosity, and dread pulled at his mind, drawing him closer. Chills ran down Solomon's spine and he had a strong vision of running from the house screaming, but he pressed on. Something was dreadfully wrong, and he needed to know what. 

As he finger brushed the brass handle of the door, electricity shot down his arm. Solomon yelped, his vision going black, and he staggered away from the door. The laughter sounded again, definitely coming from the other side of the door. Scared beyond comprehension Solomon reached for the door again, crying out when he didn't feel the electricity again. His heart pounding in his throat Solomon wasn't surprised to find the room dark. 

Feeling along the wall for the light switch he faintly heard the laughter again. His skin grew cold, and he felt ill. As he found the switch and flooded the room with light, the sight in the middle of the room was enough to make his scream, vomit, and faint. 

Sitting in the middle of the room were both his uncle and his aunt. Blood surrounded them, a large puddle pooling over both their laps. Blood was splattered on the walls, it covered the white bedspread, even the ceiling. The room was filled with the scent of iron and death, Solomon thought he might pass out. 

Their wrists had been tied behind their backs, and their ankles had been shackled to their large king sized bed. Their backs faced Solomon. His brain told him to run again but he spoke out, asking if they were okay, as if expecting an answer. Knowing full well that the amount of blood alone was enough to answer for them. 

Laughter again was heard and Solomon's heart threatened to stop as it was coming from their bodies! Solomon cried out as they began to slowly turn their heads toward him. Their skin was paper white, brittle looking, painful. Their eyes has been roughly gouged out, the sockets staring at Solomon, blood leaving trails down their cheeks. Their mouths had been cut, the wounds extending all the way to each ear. Blood poured from these cuts, covering the bottom of their faces. 

The laughter flooded out of their grotesque lips, causing Solomon to nearly fall to the floor as he scrambled back towards the door. His uncle moved towards him, but the shackles on his ankles held him in place, pulling him back down. The laughter grew louder as he struggled, trying to reach Solomon. His aunt joined in and the laughter became deafening.

Reaching the door Solomon crawled as quickly as he could, his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't think, he just clamored to his feet and fled down the stair way, tripping and falling halfway down. Too scared to care if he had broken anything he ran straight out of the house. As he reached the drive he thought he could see someone standing at the end of it. Feeling wary of meeting anyone he stopped, panting, his heart still hammering. What was he supposed to do now? 

Squeezing his eyes shut he willed his heart to slow. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Crying out he backed away, falling in the dirt. It was his cousin Noah. Solomon felt his heart stop. Noah was supposed to be dead, and it had been Solomon's fault. 

Solomon couldn't speak, but something in him knew that Noah knew what was in the house, what was waiting in that master bedroom. And the look in Noah's eyes told Solomon that if he didn't get out of there the same fate would be waiting him. 

Noah didn't move as Solomon stood, backing away. And as Solomon fled down the driveway and away from the haunted house, laughter followed him all the way home.


End file.
